


Ora lo prendo a pugni

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis e Seb finalmente si sono ritrovati e chiariti, Seb non poteva permettersi di perdere Lewis ed è riuscito a rimediare. Come sarà la prima serata da coppia? Certo far parte di due scuderie diverse e rivali, essere due piloti così noti sotto gli occhi di tutti, non avere un minuto di pace e privacy... insomma, non è di certo facile, ma se ti chiami Sebastian Vettel tutto è possibile!





	Ora lo prendo a pugni

**Author's Note:**

> arriva un’altra fic, in realtà l’ho scritta subito dopo quella di Baku e dell’Austria. Questa comincia subito dopo gli eventi descritti in Austria, infatti sono ancora lì. Dalla parte di Lewis. Vediamo un po’ di discorsi deliranti fra dialoghi dal vivo e chat che io ho immaginato ridendo come una matta. Vorrei avere i loro screenshot! Ho usato molta immaginazione perché non so di preciso che fanno dopo i gran premi, so che però gironzolano quasi tutti (almeno i podisti) nella città ospite del GP e ripartono il giorno dopo, così ho voluto usare questa cosa (che anche se non è vera, io l’ho resa vera!). Ci saranno altre fic su questi due. Intanto buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

ORA LO PRENDO A PUGNI SUL  SERIO   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb232.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb127.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb13.jpg)

  
È decisamente irritante doversi ricomporre e correre dai nostri team per gli eventi o gli impegni che ci restano ancora.   
Lui mi fissa insistente mentre mi rivesto dopo essermi dato una sciacquata in bagno con l’asciugamano che ho bagnato, lui se l’è presa più pigramente ma io penso che Val sia fuori e debba rientrare e non so cosa inventarmi se ci becca.   
\- Se non ti muovi dovrai tirare fuori una bella scusa convincente con Val per spiegare perché sei nella mia camera nudo! - Seb ride, Dio come odio la sua risata. La odio perché mi annulla completamente.   
\- Quanto ti fidi di lui? - E con questo lo guardo sorpreso della sparata a bruciapelo.   
\- Seriamente? - Chiedo lanciandogli la maglia che insiste nel non rimettersi. Lui la prende.   
\- Perché? - Chiede meravigliato come se niente fosse.   
\- Abbiamo appena fatto sesso riparatore e credo che ci siamo appena messi insieme, e visto che non ne sono nemmeno sicuro forse dovremmo parlarne, e tu vuoi discutere se mi fido di Val? Cosa sarebbe questa, la prima mossa da amante geloso? - Seb a questo si infila la maglia finalmente scoppiando a ridere di gusto, di quella risata luminosa e bellissima che io maledico ogni volta. Scuoto la testa, ora lo prendo a pugni sul serio.   
\- Perché se ti fidi diglielo così ci dà una mano! - Risponde così semplicemente. A questo faccio cadere la scarpa che avevo in mano e lo fisso come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Seb, ma sei ubriaco? Hai festeggiato sul podio, magari questa volta hai bevuto perché non hai rovesciato tutto lo champagne su di me! - Visto che mancavo... Seb ride ancora. E ridi tu che tanto non ti cambia nulla. Stronzo! Mai che fosse serio.   
Finalmente si infila anche il sotto della tuta perché se uscisse con quella in mano sarebbe difficile spiegare non solo perché era nella mia camera ma anche perché era in mutande!   
\- Beh, non è facile gestire una cosa simile fra regolamenti interni, giornalisti e tu che pubblichi ogni cagata su internet... se abbiamo almeno un complice... di Kimi mi fido ciecamente, ma come vuoi che ci aiuti quello? Se ne sta sempre per i cazzi suoi, al massimo posso chiedergli di coprirci ogni tanto, sai... - Chiudo gli occhi stordito e shoccato peggio di quando mi ha detto che mi vuole bene.   
\- Dunque ferma un attimo. Questo sei tu che parli indirettamente del fatto che vuoi stare con me? Lo fai senza parlarne chiaramente? Intendi che hai bisogno di aiuto per stare insieme perché è questo che vuoi fare? Stare davvero con me a tutti gli effetti? - Chiedo sempre con la scarpa in mano che non ricordo più come si allaccia.   
\- Beh, tutti no.. insomma, non abiteremo mai insieme, non ci sposeremo e non pubblicheremo foto di noi che ci sbaciucchiamo su internet... poi io sono sposato, ho una casa in campagna, ho due figlie, ho Hanna.h... insomma, ci sono dei limiti, ma... almeno durante le gare, perché no... - Oh Dio sia Lodato! Lo guardo allargando le braccia con aria di festa, lui ride e mi spinge ridendo perché sa perché faccio questa faccia buffa.   
\- Non ci credo! Ti sei esposto, sei stato chiaro su cosa vuoi! - Seb ride ancora e così finisco per farlo anche io.   
\- Comunque sì mi fido abbastanza ma fammi indagare un pochino per essere sicuri. Intanto abbiamo stabilito che ci piacciamo, ci vogliamo bene, forse ci stiamo innamorando o siamo innamorati e vogliamo avere una relazione a tutti gli effetti. -   
\- Clandestina. - Ricorda lui puntuale.   
\- Clandestina. - Sembra importante sottolinearlo. Ora che finalmente la scarpa è nel piede giusto mi raddrizzo pronto per uscire, ma mi fermo sconvolto, incredulo ancora di quello che è successo e che stiamo decidendo. Pazzesco proprio.   
\- Però mi devi spiegare una cosa prima di andare. - Seb si raddrizza con la tuta che pende alla vita, le mani ai fianchi e l’aria spaccona.   
\- Spara. -   
\- Tu sei etero, sono sicuro che non hai mai avuto esperienze omosessuali come me. Io lo sono da sempre, credo, diventando famoso ho imparato dei trucchi per coprire la cosa, per pura pace personale, sai, la ragazza nota o almeno bella come una dea che di più non si può per copertura e cose così e poi accettare certi corteggiamenti durante feste dove vengo ripreso di continuo, dove magari ci sono donne altrettanto famose... - Vedi Rihanna... - Ma sono gay comunque. Tu sei sposato, sembri innamorato, hai figlie e non hai l’aria di essere comunque bisessuale e avere avuto altre esperienze... - La domanda è chiara, mi guarda e ci pensa inclinando gli angoli della bocca all’ingiù, alza le spalle e piega la testa di lato pensieroso.   
\- Per questo ho faticato tanto ad arrivare a questo punto ed ogni volta non volevo parlarne. Perché non ne ho idea. È questa la verità. Capito che volevo farlo alla fine l’ho fatto, ma... non so risponderti. Che vuoi, Hannah è la mia ragazza del liceo, non ne ho mai avute altre, non ho mai sentito attrazione per altre donne, mai amato nessun altra. -   
\- Ma lei la ami... - Insisto curioso. Seb fa una strana faccia.   
\- Le voglio bene. Dopo tanti anni insieme è l’affetto, la routine, il condividere molte cose insieme, avere figli. Per me, per cultura personale, impostazioni sociali sai... non è stato facile scendere a patti con quel che mi provocavi tu. Ed io devo dire che ci ho provato a lungo ad ignorarlo e a soffocarlo. Con Hannah appunto, facendo figli, tipico no? Ficchi la testa sotto la sabbia. - Annuisco. Ha senso. Però ugualmente non mi dà l’aria di gay.   
\- Sembri davvero innamorato di lei. Per quel che ci fai vedere! - Sorride sornione alzando il dito.   
\- È questo il trucco. Tenere tutto per me e condividere il meno possibile. Meno mostro, meno si sa. È più facile manovrare l’opinione pubblica se non siamo di continuo in giro insieme per internet e giornali e cose così. -   
\- Perciò tu non la ami, le vuoi bene, hai provato ad ignorare questo tuo lato, questa tua attrazione per me, per convenzioni sociali e cose così e... ed ora basta? - Seb sorride dolcemente a questo punto e smette di fare quello leggero che butta tutto sullo scherzo. Si avvicina, una mano sulla vita, l’altra sulla guancia, mi riscalda e mi scioglie ogni volta, come mi scioglie il suo sguardo così pulito e sicuro.   
\- Ed ora ti stavo perdendo davvero e non potevo permetterlo. È sempre così, no? Capisci quello che hai quando lo stai perdendo. Per fortuna non era tardi. - E con questo mi dà il colpo di grazia. Arrossisco, mi sciolgo del tutto, divento una pozzangherina e lascio che mi baci, mi perdo nella sua bocca calda, dolce e protettiva, le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e tutto viene sistemato, tutto va a posto, tutto ha più senso. È tutto così perfetto, finalmente. Recupero ogni nervoso e dubbio e sofferenza. Un bacio, un sorriso. Tutto a posto.   
Purtroppo il tempo che nemmeno c’era svanisce del tutto e da fuori Val bussa chiedendo se va tutto bene perché tutti mi stanno cercando. Il fatto che parli con me da fuori e non entri ci fa capire che la porta l’avevamo richiusa a chiave nella foga del momento e probabilmente provando ad entrare non ci è riuscito. Ora la domanda è cosa penserà?   
Ma non ha importanza, Seb sorride e mi fa l’occhiolino nascondendosi in bagno indicando con la testa di andare che poi dopo alcuni minuti uscirà anche lui.   
\- Ci sentiamo? - Mi fa il segno del telefono ed io annuisco con un sorriso perso mentre si chiude in bagno.   
Io sospiro, mi schiaffeggio le guance e con la testa completamente vuota e priva di scuse, apro la porta facendo entrare Val.   
Qualunque cosa succeda ha poca importanza vedendo la vittoria che ho raggiunto oggi, molto meglio di un podio oserei dire, visto che si tratta di quello scemo di un tedesco!   
  
Val mi riempie di domande, la curiosità è il minimo visto che l’ho chiuso fuori dalla camera.   
\- Ma insomma, si può sapere con chi eri? - Ma io con la faccia tosta migliore mai vista, ribatto come un finto angioletto mentre ci avviamo insieme dal team per la festa post vittoria.   
\- Con nessuno! Hai mica visto qualcuno in camera? No! Quindi ero solo! - Val scuote la testa convinto che ci debba essere qualcosa, mi dispiace prenderlo in giro ma prima di confidarmi devo essere sicuro che non sia un Nico due!   
\- No però ti sei chiuso a chiave! Pensavo stessi male, fossi incazzato ed invece ti vedo così felice che a momenti torna il sole! - Accentuo il sorriso mentre penso di dovermi dimostrare più arrabbiato, ma pare che non ce la posso fare, così prendo il telefono e fingo di rispondere ad una telefonata che non mi è di certo arrivata.   
Qua la cosa è drammatica, non so per quanto potrò fingere. Non ne sono proprio capace, io!   
  
‘Dove sei?’ Mi chiede con un messaggio. Io spalanco gli occhi ed impallidisco guardandomi intorno per vedere se qualcuno ha notato che ho ricevuto un messaggio da Seb. E come diavolo dovrebbero saperlo, hanno i raggi X? Mica tutti fissano il mio telefono!   
Furtivamente rispondo:   
‘Non ne ho proprio idea! Con il team a festeggiare Val!’   
Il fatto che mi scriva mi sorprende, forse vuole controllarmi. Non riesco a farmi un’idea del Seb innamorato, sinceramente. Tanto meno amante!   
‘Foto!’ Ma che cazz... mio malgrado mi faccio una foto con la bottiglia di birra in mano consueta.   
‘Ah bevi?’   
‘Che festa è senza alcool?’   
‘Ma tu non reggi molto, mi pare!’ Mentre leggo i messaggi rimango inebetito ed incredulo, sono sicuro mi stia prendendo per il culo. Non può farmi il terzo grado dopo nemmeno un giorno che ci siamo messi insieme.   
‘Potresti aspettare almeno una settimana prima di fare il geloso e mettermi sotto chiave!’   
Rispondo sperando che si noti il tono ironico. Per sicurezza ci aggiungo uno smile che ride.  
‘Ridi ridi, vedrai quando ci rivediamo!’   
Sospiro allucinato.   
‘Tu piuttosto che diavolo stai facendo che mi controlli dopo un’ora che ci siamo messi insieme?’’ Ed ecco il mio lato polemico. Non lo facevo così controllore! Beh, è tedesco, ha molti lati non tedeschi, ma qualcosa deve pur averla! Ha preso il peggio, insomma!   
‘Festeggio il podio con i nostri!’  
‘E stai bevendo?’ Mi manda una foto di lui con Kimi perplesso da una parte e una birra dall’altra. In Austria cosa vuoi bere se non tonnellate di birra? Lui è tedesco poi. Ancora una volta che lo ripeto che è tedesco e mi metto a parlare tedesco io!   
SMETTILA DI BERE LEWIS!   
Mi sgrido da solo.   
‘Vedi di scambiare Kimi per me, sai!’ Ribatto in bilico fra l’euforia e la gelosia. Forse semplicemente vogliamo da matti entrambi stare insieme e quindi facciamo gli stupidi così.   
‘E tu scambia Val per me, miraccomando! Tanto siamo entrambi tedeschi, ci metti poco!’   
Oddio ancora con la storia del tedesco!   
‘Se lo scambio per te sono messo ben male!’  
‘Bevi e non reggi gran che l’alcool’   
In un attimo mi rendo conto di essermi totalmente isolato e la cosa non va per niente bene, per niente. Poco distante un gruppo dei nostri balla, spruzza birra e fa baldoria mentre ormai la sera sopraggiunge un po’ fresca ma piacevole, luci, casino e non so nemmeno dove siamo in effetti. Chissà dove è lui? Magari posso scappare e beccarlo.   
‘Accendi il GPS e mandami la posizione!’ Esclamo poi geniale mentre nemmeno la musica che mi piace mi fa venire voglia di buttarmi in pista come sempre.   
‘Cosa devo accendere e mandarti io?!?!?!?’ Mille punti esclamativi e di domanda mi fanno capire che ho parlato arabo, per lui, e scoppio a ridere attirando l’attenzione di Val che si stacca dal casino e mi abbraccia felice per la vittoria. È giusto che lo sia, mi stampa un bacio sulla guancia molto affettuoso.   
\- Ti diverti? Dai vieni a ballare, ti piace ballare! Adesso arriva anche il cibo! - Annuisco e rido vedendolo alticcio, ha le guanciotte rosso vivo.   
Che faccio, lo dico che Val mi ha appena dato un bacio sulla guancia?  
Seb mi scrive ancora.   
‘E allora, come si fa quella cosa che hai detto?’ Mi chiede. Io scoppio a ridere mentre dico a Val che arrivo fra poco, che mi sto scrivendo con mio fratello.   
Mi dice di salutarglielo e poi torna nel caos.   
‘Val mi ha appena dato un bel bacio sulla guancia, ma è ubriaco!’  
‘Appena lo becco gli faccio lo scalpo!’ Un sorriso splendido mi illumina la faccia mentre accendo il GPS e gli mando la posizione.  
‘Questa è la mia posizione, riesci a capire se sei tanto lontano da me?’  
‘Dì a Val che se non tiene a freno la bocca, la lingua e le mani lo uccido! Sapevo io che gli piacevi! Me ne sono accorto subito!’ Seb è partito, già lui è un treno quando comincia, figurati ora che sarà alla cinquantacinquesima birra. Ma lui è tedesco, regge tutto!   
Piantala Lewis!  
‘Ma smettila, è solo un amico ubriaco, felice per la sua vittoria!’  
Sminuisco la cosa sebbene so di piacere a Val e so che ha certe tendenze che però non osa approfondire. Credo sia una cosa dei tedeschi avere tendenze e non volerle seguire. Ma come vengono cresciuti questi crucchi?   
No ma aspetta un momento.   
‘Ma che cazzo dici imbecille. Val è finlandese, non è tedesco! Ed io anche che ti do retta!’   
‘Tedesco, finlandese! Sempre del nord è!’   
Perplesso fisso lo schermo.  
‘Pensavo che voi tedeschi foste patriottici e ci teneste a non confondere la vostra razza con quella degli altri!’  
‘Quelli sono i nazisti ed io non sono nazista, demente! E poi sono un tedesco atipico!’   
Scoppio a ridere fino alle lacrime.   
‘Me ne sono accorto che sei atipico!’ Poi aggiungo ‘Insomma, hai capito o no dove diavolo sei? Accendi quel cazzo di GPS!’ Adesso lo uccido, io qua bevo e la musica mi rincretinisce e vorrei solo farmi mettere le mani addosso da quello stronzo, come resisto... aspetta quando corriamo la prossima volta?   
\- Ehi, quando corriamo di nuovo? - Chiedo ad alta voce ad uno dei nostri poco distante.   
\- Prossimo weekend a Silvestrone! - Ok, come non detto, forse quattro giorni posso resistere.   
‘Ora saluta, sorridi ed indietreggia lentamente. Quando nessuno ti caga più, salta giù!’  
Questo capolavoro di messaggio mi lascia sorpreso, lo guardo e lo rileggo tre volte prima di capire.  
‘Cos’è che dovrei fare io?’   
‘IMBECILLE, VIENI VIA DA LÌ’   
E pure scrive in maiuscolo per farmi sapere che è arrabbiato.   
‘ Ma perché?’  
‘Oddio, mai una volta che tu faccia quel che dico! VIENI VIA CAZZO!’   
Finalmente mi decido a girarmi, dietro di me c’è buio perché la festa è dall’altra parte, assottiglio gli occhi per capire perché dovrei andare via, ma ammetto che al momento l’alcool mi ha rallentato parecchio i neuroni. Così mi sto per rivoltare verso gli altri e rimanere esattamente dove sono, seduto su delle sedie al bordo della pedana che abbiamo affittato di questo locale, ma a questo punto una presa mi afferra e mi tira brutalmente facendomi cadere giù. Impreco, impreca anche lui in tedesco, la mano dal polso passa al braccio, si aggiunge l’altra mano e mi solleva di peso, poi mi trascina via ed il buio mi inghiotte.   
\- Che cazzo, hai la prontezza di riflessi di un bradipo! - La sua voce dal forte accento tedesco mi raggiunge dal vivo e realizzo di essermi rovesciato addosso il resto della birra, così anche oggi ho fatto un bagno nell’alcool, anche se non era champagne.   
I suoi occhi azzurri nella penombra di questo posto nascosto non so bene dove, all’esterno, mi fanno un po’ tornare sobrio, non molto in realtà.   
\- Ma allora avevi capito come si accende il GPS! - Esclamo a voce troppo alta. Lui mi tappa la bocca con aria arrabbiata ed io in risposta gli getto le braccia al collo abbracciandolo felice come un coniglio. Non so perché il coniglio. Forse il canguro è meglio.   
Seb è venuto, il resto non conta più.   
Le sue braccia mi circondano la vita e mi stringe a sé, per me la festa è appena cominciata.   
\- Ho chiesto a Kimi se questo posto era lontano e mi ha spiegato come usare il GPS e le mappe. Non lo facevo così pratico! - A questa affermazione mi stacco bruscamente rimanendo comunque fra le sue braccia decise e lo guardo corrucciato.   
\- Gli hai detto di noi? - Seb alza una spalla con un bel sorriso smagliante. Ora lo prendo a pugni sul serio!  
\- È Kimi, al mondo ti puoi fidare davvero solo di una persona. Kimi Raikkonen! Tu non fidarti di Val, ti muore dietro, vuole trombarti, te lo dico io! -   
\- Comunque è finlandese. - Ripeto anche se gliel’ho già detto e non c’entra niente col discorso, che appunto ricordo subito: - Comunque potevi dirmi che stavi venendo! -   
\- Volevo farti una sorpresa! -   
\- Ah no, comunque che ha detto Kimi? - Lewis, coerenza! Concentrati! Sì, con le sue mani sul mio culo come faccio? Ma che bella sensazione lui che fa il polipo con me. Bravo Seb, tocca!   
\- Niente, che vuoi che dicesse? Ha detto ‘Ok, lo immaginavo che prima o poi succedeva’. Stop. - Lo dice imitandolo serio, imita anche il suo accento e scoppio a ridere scuotendo la testa. Anche io mi fido di Kimi, con chi vuoi che spettegoli quello?   
E poi alla fine è davvero amico di Seb, lo devi per forza essere per sopportarlo così tanto.   
\- Quindi abbiamo almeno una mano? - Chiedo speranzoso. Lui annuisce e poi smette di parlare appropriandosi della mia bocca che gli consegno ben volentieri.  
Le apro e lui me le succhia, ci va proprio matto, gli basta la mia bocca e lui è contento. Si perde sul mio labbro inferiore fino a che gli propongo anche la lingua ed allora succhia anche quella, poi ci uniamo ed iniziamo ad intrecciarci in un bacio completo senza respiro, ora come ora non ci può passare nemmeno un filo d’aria fra di noi ed io mi sento così felice che penso di poter toccare il cielo con un dito.   
Lui va matto per le mie labbra, ma le sue non vanno mica buttate.   
Quanto tempo perdiamo qua a baciarci abbracciati in questo angolo che non so nemmeno quanto sicuro sia?   
Per me possiamo rimanere qua anche tutta la notte, ma quando Val mi chiama a squarciagola completamente ubriaco, spintono Seb malamente e seguo la voce prima che la voce trovi noi.   
Mi faccio trovare sentendo vagamente delle imprecazioni in tedesco. Taci imbecille!   
Mi appoggio alla pedana rialzata dove c’è la nostra postazione di tavoli e sedie e luci, Val si accuccia finendo per cadere e sedersi per terra ridendo.   
\- Dove eri? È arrivato il cibo! - Annuisco tenendomi la pancia mentre tiro fuori la prima scusa che mi viene su.   
\- Sì cominciate, non fate caso a me. Penso di aver bevuto troppo a stomaco vuoto, sto male. Faccio un giro cercando di vomitare, poi starò di sicuro meglio. - Val si preoccupa coi suoi grandi occhioni azzurri. L’azzurro è un fattore un po’ troppo ricorrente nella mia vita.   
\- Vuoi una mano? Se stai male, da solo... - Val rutta e ride.   
\- Beh, se l’altro non si regge in piedi la mano diventa inutile... - Val ride mentre io mi rendo conto di stare molto meglio con l’arrivo di Seb che mi ha dato una bella scarica di adrenalina.   
Val ride ed annuisce ancora avvicinando il viso al mio che allontano in tempo per evitare uno scontro di facce.   
\- Forse hai ragione, ho difficoltà a capire le prospettive! - Non so cosa c’entra ma rido e gli do una pacca sulla spalla tornando a tenermi la pancia, fingendo di dover vomitare.   
\- Non preoccuparti, me la cavo. Torno più tardi, in caso scrivo se cambio programmi! -   
Eh certo, figurati se torno!   
Lui annuisce e così io mi allontano nel buio di questo esterno perfetto per far perdere le proprie tracce.   
Torno dietro a questo caseggiato dove eravamo prima, penso sia un magazzino od una cantina o che diavolo ne so, non importa, ma ci copre e dietro non c’è altro.   
Quando torno non vedo nulla, lo chiamo ma al secondo passo inciampo e gli frano addosso, lui torna ad imprecare in tedesco .   
\- Che cazzo fai steso a terra? -   
\- Eh dormo! Quanto ci hai messo a scaricarlo? Ho visto sai che ti stava per baciare! - Scoppio a ridere e mi arrampico su di lui tastandolo per capire da che parte è la faccia. Quando la trovo i miei occhi si abituano e rimaniamo qua nel buio pesto, stesi per terra, uno steso sull’altro.   
\- Sei un pazzo. - Dico poi realizzando cosa ha fatto e cosa mi fa fare. - Sei scappato dalla tua festa e sei qua da me. Se ci beccano è la fine!- Seb ride e torna a toccarmi il culo mentre io gli tengo il viso fermo e cerco la bocca. Eccola qua. Lo bacio. Lui ride ancora. Ridi sempre, pezzo di stronzo. Hai la risata più bella mai vista, penso di essermi innamorato della sua risata e del suo modo demenziale di scherzare di continuo. Tedesco questo? Ma dove?   
\- E tu non farti beccare! -   
Semplice no?   
\- Ma tu passi dal flirtare e trattenerti a tutti i costi al non staccarti più da me? Non hai vie di mezzo? Non vai per gradi? - Commento poi tornando al discorso di prima. Lui sorride e infila le mani sotto i pantaloni alla ricerca della mia pelle che trova. Va direttamente sotto gli slip sportivi che indosso.   
\- Magari da fuori sembra sia stato facile, ma ti assicuro che è stato davvero difficile. Tutti questi anni a resistere a questi strani istinti che non dovevano esserci. - Finalmente si apre e ne parla un po’ di più. Rimango appoggiato sul suo petto, steso su di lui, con le sue dita che si fanno largo fra le mie natiche, piego la gamba di lato e tiro il sedere in fuori per aiutare l’avanzata.   
\- Da fuori non si capisce molto di te se non che o sei in fase ‘ti distruggo’ o ‘non sai cosa c’è dietro questo sorriso’. - Lui ride alla fantasia con cui ho detto che è una maschera continua. - Ma sono contento che sorridi tanto, perché hai un bel sorriso. -   
Dopo di questo la testa si spegne perché infila le dita ed io inizio a gemere abbandonando la testa su di lui, nascondo il viso sul suo collo, lui mi bacia la fronte mentre entra con il dito dentro di me, dove prima ha fatto di gran lunga festa.   
Ed è vero, cazzo. Prima ha fatto tutto lui a me, io niente!  
Vergogna Lewis!   
Così detto fatto, scivolo giù deciso in una presa di posizione che lo stupisce perché da che mi aveva fra le mani a che non ci sono più. Ma mi sente, eccome se mi sente.   
Mi sente mentre gli apro i vestiti e mi faccio largo nel suo inguine con le labbra fino a raggiungere il suo giocattolo che appena finisce nella mia bocca, cresce senza farsi pregare troppo.   
Seb in un attimo perde il contatto con la realtà, lo sento puntare i piedi e spingere col bacino, le mani ad indirizzare la mia testa e questa cosa mi eccita da matti. Sospira cercando di fare piano, io aumento il ritmo mentre succhio la sua erezione più intensamente, la sensazione del suo membro sempre più caldo e duro sulla lingua mi manda fuori di testa. Ho sognato di averlo in bocca e farlo mio così tanto che ora che ci sono non voglio più smettere. È così strano pensare che gli sto facendo un pompino. L’intensità cresce ancora e lo sento che si eccita fino a non poterne più. Lo faccio venire soddisfatto tornando presto su di lui mentre lo ricompongo nella parte che l’ho scoperto, non vorrei mai che qualcuno vedesse cose che devo vedere solo io.   
Mi stendo soddisfatto, lo bacio mentre è ancora in un universo parallelo e sono dannatamente felice.   
\- Ho capito come chiuderti la bocca! - Esclamo sorpreso. Lui ride ancora e mi carezza il viso ed il labbro. Sta per dire qualcosa di romantico? Potrebbe essere un evento.   
\- Sai, ho capito come fai a fingerti etero e a convincere così tante ragazze. - E questo sarebbe romantico? Mi aggrotto e lui continua imperterrito con un sorrisino malizioso. - Grande come ce l’hai anche a riposo, non devi sforzarti di eccitarti con una che non te lo tira nemmeno se è una bomba super sexy. Tanto loro sentono lo stesso il tuo bel grande pisello più che soddisfacente e pensano che sei già eccitato, ma è a riposo! -   
Ridacchio malizioso sfiorandogli la bocca prima di baciarlo.   
\- E lo dici per esperienza personale. Perché hai visto la differenza dal mio bel grande pisello a riposo a quando è in tiro. - Seb sorride malizioso e compiaciuto.   
\- Per cui ho capito come fai a rincoglionire tutti! -   
Prima che dica qualche altra cagata gli tappo la bocca con la mia e questa volta ci rimango. Con una buona dose di incoscienza visto che di sicuro non è una mossa super stare qua io e lui stesi a baciarci vicino ad un locale.   
Mi metterà nei guai, vedrai. Lo sento. Ma saranno guai che sarò ben felice di passare.   



End file.
